


Wherever You Go, You'll Never Be Without Me

by domo (aroceu)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara knows that ever since Aang had been with her in the war, he had feelings for her. But she's not sure about her feelings back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Go, You'll Never Be Without Me

Katara sighed as she overlooked the sea. The moon reflected in the water, and Katara felt at peace. But on the inside, she knew she wasn't at peace, because something wouldn't stop nagging at her mind.

It was Aang. She knew it was Aang. She, and everyone else, and their mother. She knew it was Aang because she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him all during the war, and then when the war ended. She remember what Aang had said, done to her at the Ember Island players performance. Katara knew that Aang was in love with her. And as for herself? Well... she honestly couldn't say that she was. But she couldn't say that she wasn't, either.

There was something about Aang that had always attracted him to her in the first place. Katara wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that in her heart, she had always had a soft spot for him. She had always had an idea that Aang had feelings for her, and perhaps that was what sparked her own feelings for him. She liked to deny them most of the time. But they were still there.

She knew Aang was jealous of the special relationship she had with Zuko, and the idea of basically everyone else that they were together. But Katara had never considered Zuko. Not even once. Not with Aang, who was the closest person to her- closer than Sokka even- with his life in danger for the entire year they had journeyed together around the world. How could Katara possibly think about anyone else, if Aang was the one who was in danger, if Aang was the one her life was now centered around?

Katara looked out into the ocean. The moon shone brightly in the sky, before disappearing behind a cloud.

-

"Don't mind my brother," Katara was saying the next day as she and Zuko walked out and down the street. "He likes to wake people up... rudely, in the mornings when he's the first one to wake up."

"Thank goodness he was never the first one up while we were still out traveling," Zuko grumbled, rubbing his head. "Now I have a headache."

"Well, it happens." Katara shrugged.

Zuko nodded, as if he were used to Sokka's annoyances as well. "Want to go get breakfast?" he offered to her.

"Nah," Katara replied, shaking her head. "I want to go look for Aang and talk to him a bit."

"Okay." Zuko shrugged casually, and then turned around to go to a nearby restaurant in the village. "See you, then."

"See you," Katara echoed back, before going off down the street a little bit more. She glanced up, as if Aang might be in the sky. She wondered what he was doing right now, what he had been doing since the war was over. If he thought of her at all, after the war. If he still wanted to be something with her.

Katara was cut out of her thoughts suddenly when she heard a familiar femnine voice yell, "Hey, Katara!" Stunned, Katara turned around to see Toph running towards her.

"Toph," Katara greeted, smiling though she knew Toph couldn't see it. "What's going on?"

"I heard you and Zuko walking with each other earlier," Toph said to her. If Katara wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of a glower behind that voice. "Do you know where he went?"

"Oh, he went to-" Katara looked behind her a little bit to the restaurant that Zuko had gone into. "Er, there. For breakfast."

"Okay, thanks," Toph said to her with surprising politeness.

Katara was just about to turn around and leave, when Toph suddenly stopped her, saying, "Wait." Katara halted and looked at the other girl concernedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Toph shifted her foot in the ground beneath her, creating a small dent by accident. "You and Zuko..." she started nervously. "You guys aren't... well,  _together_ , right?"

"Ugh! I'm sick of all the assumptions that people think ZUko and I are a thing!" Katara said frustratedly, shaking her head. "No! Zuko and I aren't anything more than friends! Geez!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Toph said to her, a slight blush rising in her cheeks that Katara only barely caught sight of before Toph turned around to go. "I was just wondering. Sheesh."

Toph huffed and walked off. Katara managed to calm down before returning to walking down the street.

Katara needed to talk to Aang.  _Needed_  to, now. While she wasn't completely sure about her feelings for the younger boy-they had always been so confusing, a mix of admiration and love and passion, and jumbled together in Katara's heart-she wanted to speak to him anyways. It was just an urge, some sort of urge she didn't understand, but she didn't care, because she needed to talk to Aang. Now.

She managed to find his room through the mazes of the house he was currently living in. As Avatar, he had been offered a palace-but since he was Aang, he had declined modestly, just as Katara thought he would. Instead, he chose a nice abode on the border of town, that was small and humble, but with so many halls that it still seemed rather large. Katara managed to find her way through, and saw Aang in the middle of his room, meditating.

"Aang?" she asked softly, knocking on the door.

Aang's eyes shot open, and he looked around and brightened up when he saw Katara at his door. "Katara!" he said, leaping up from his spot and making his way over to her. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever! I was wondering when you'd visit."

"Yeah, me too," Katara agreed with a smile on her face, though she wasn't quite sure what she was agreeing to. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Aang replied, grinning a bit. "Avatar duties and stuff. Protecting the world. You know."

"Must be really fun for you," Katara said, amusement in her voice. But then it faltered suddenly as her gaze lingered on Aang a little.

The expression on Aang's face turned to one of concern when he saw Katara's mood change. "Katara? What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know." Katara sighed and looked around the room, avoiding his gaze. "I just- I guess I miss us. And our old adventures and everything. That's all."

"Yeah, I miss it too," Aang agreed, staring out of his window to where the sun was still rising from the east. Then he turned to Katara, and smiled, trying to cheer her up. "But that just means that every new day is a new adventure, right?"

"I guess," Katara replied, her face empty of emotion.

Aang put his hand on her arm and turned her to face him. "Katara, I don't want you to be sad, okay?" he said to her. "Be grateful that the war is over okay? There's nothing we can worry about anymore. Well, I guess there are things we'll  _always_  have to worry about," he added with a chuckle, "but still. If it's the adventure you're missing, then just tell me and I promise I'll take you on tons of adventures."

"It's not that," Katara said, glancing back down. "I guess I just... I just miss you."

They stood there for a moment, Aang's hand still on Katara's shoulder as Katara stood there, insecurity wavering in her eyes. But then Aang suddenly took Katara and kissed her, bringing her body close to his. He held her by her waist, with one hand by her hip, and then the other on her cheek. Katara pressed back hesitantly, not all quite sure about this, about her and Aang, about  _them_.

But then she realized with every touch that Aang gave her, and the smiles he had always given her, and the twinkle in his eyes, it was more special to her than to anyone else. And with him so close to her,  _this close_ , she felt so safe with him. And as she couldn't help but kiss him back, return the love she realized she had always had for him, all along. Because yes, this is what she wanted, this was all that she had ever needed.

And when they broke apart, beaming, Katara felt like she had reached all the ends of the world. Because with Aang with her, there was no world except them.


End file.
